Visiting Havoc is Fun!
by lovelyslickyvixen
Summary: Going to the hospital can be fun too. I think. This is a quite long one-shot. A little bit of Royai! KYAA! Pardon me. Anyway, enjoy it! COMPLETED, of course.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters.**

**Before you read, let me just warn you that this story is just mere brags. So if you hate brags, don't trouble yourself to read this(though I really want you to read it!! T.T).**

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

Riza turned around to see a raven haired man running towards her.

"Good morning, sir." Riza greeted as she nodded her head slightly.

"Good morning," Riza's favourite colonel replied briefly. "I did not expect to see you here."

"Well, as I told you before, now that I am working under the Fuhrer, I am allowed to take leaves more often." She replied as she tucked some of her golden hair behind her ear. "And did I tell you how he always gets things done quickly. In addition to that, he does not procrastinate and is quite a gentleman."

Colonel Roy Mustang made a face. "I know. You told me a few times already."

"Besides, the Fuhrer is also..."

"Yes, yes. I get it. There is no need to rub it in." He said in a very irritated tone. "That's because he is something else. He is not like me." Roy said, not mentioning the Fuhrer's true identity as they were in a public place. A hospital to be precise. "Anyway, Lieutenant, what brings you here today?"

"I just thought that I should come and pay Second Lieutenant Havoc a visit."

"I bet you are starting to miss him, huh?" Roy asked though the statement annoys him.

It was undeniable that even in the military, people still have time to gossip about one another. And there has been a gossip from a while ago that relates Roy's precious First Lieutenant to another one of his most trusted subordinates. But when he gave it a thought, she has even been linked to the heartless, cold-blooded Zolf J. Kimblee.

Riza never cares though. That was one of the many things that Roy really likes about her. She could not careless about what other people have to say concerning her private matters. It is private, after all. Further more, he knows that she is very dedicated to her job. So it is very unlikely for her to jump into any relationship in the near future.

"It's not my fault that all the best women fall for me." Roy sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"Did..did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did, sir."

"That bag of groceries must be heavy. Let me carry it for you." Roy grabbed the the brown bag filled with fruits and bread from Riza.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." She grabbed it back from Roy.

"Let me carry it for you. A girl should not be carrying something so heavy." Roy said as he took the bag into his hands.

Riza grabbed the grocery bag again but Roy immediately grabbed it back.

Roy smirked. 'I'll show you, Hawkeye. I'm a finer gentleman in comparison to that homunculus bastard.'

Riza attempted to take hold of her grocery bag again but this time the bag fell down to the floor causing the content to scatter all over the hospital ground.

"I told you to give it to me." Roy said as he squat down to help Riza pick up the stuff on the floor.

Riza glared at him for a bit but her expression softened as she let out a sigh. She stood back up and straightened her outfit which consist of a pink short sleeve blouse and a black knee length skirt. "You never change do you, sir?"

"I guess not," Roy replied with a childish smile plastered on his face, "Well, you speak for yourself as well. You are still as strong and as strict as ever. Prettier though."

The last remark made a light shade of red crept up her face. Riza did not say anything in reply but trailed after an apple that had coincidentally rolled into Havoc's room.

"Good morning Second Lieutenant Havoc," Riza greeted as she entered Havoc's room.

He was staring out the window again. Riza knew that it was hard for him to accept the fact that he was paralyzed. Everyone knew. It was very obvious that he had given up on himself. However, lately he did not seem as forlorn as he was before. Ever since the colonel came to knock some sense into him, a light of hope was starting to reappear in his eyes.

"Morning Lieutenant Hawkeye." He replied and nodded as a sign of acknowledgement at Roy once Roy stepped into the room a few seconds after Riza did. "Did you two go for grocery shopping together or something? Oh wait, or did you spent the night togeth.." Havoc did not continue his sentence and simply left them hanging when he saw Riza approaching for her gun that she kept inside of her bolero.

Noticing Havoc's obvious terrified expression, Roy gave his subordinate one of his trademark smirks.

"Even if we did spend the night together, it is none of your business." Roy said.

"But you did not, did you? No. What am I saying. Of course you did not. I was just joking. Don't take it seriously ok, Lieutenant Hawkeye. So how are things at the office? Everything good? Any cute new officers?" Havoc said trying to drop the topic that he brought up himself.

"I don't think there's any." Roy said as he cupped his own chin pretending to think deeply. He leaned closer to Havoc and lowered his voice, "There is this new girl though I don't think she's your type. You like busty chicks right? This new one's kind of flat. We were putting a bet on her size."

"You mean she was brought up during the Men of Military meeting??" Havoc said but Roy slap shut Havoc's mouth.

Roy turned to check on Riza who was cutting some fruit at a corner. "You know that the M&M's is a secret club." Roy said at a very low tone, "The girls are not suppose to find out about it. Yeah, the newbie is not that hot but her skirt is very tight that her panty line can be seen through. So she got a rating of six out of ten."

"That's not too bad," Havoc replied, this time remembering to keep his voice down. "So what size did the majority voted for?"

"B cup. But I think she is an A because hers seems fake. You know how the girls these days are hot for the padded brassieres that are advertised widely."

"Could be, could be."

"Anyway, Major Armstrong's sister is now working here in the central. You might be interested in her. She's got a great figure. You can tell even when she has the uniform on."

Havoc sighed. "She rejected me, remember? But what is she doing in the military? She's strong for sure, but she's too nice to get involve in the military's dirty world."

"I'm not talking about that one. I'm talking about the elder sister. The one that used to be posted north. She's here. I think she's your type. Though she's one hell of an Ice Queen. As cold as the north."

"I'll pass. I don't want to get crushed again. Her taste must be somewhat the same as her younger sister. Plus, I don't think any sane girl would wanna get stuck with a bed-ridden guy." Havoc said, sounding a bit down but continued in a cheery voice. "However that part still does not beat the scar you gave me on my stomach. It looks gross, you jerk! The sight of it will definitely make any girl puke."

"Hey, I told you not to complain. If I did not do it, you would not even be breathing right now. Be thankful. Ungrateful bastard" Roy said jokingly. "Mine is worst. It looks like an Amestris map. Complete with all the rivers."

Havoc burst out laughing at Roy's statement.

"I mean it," Roy said as he hiked up the white shirt he had on beneath his unbuttoned brown jacket. "Look!"

"You are right. This one here even looks like the Eastern headquarter." Havoc continued laughing as he pointed at Roy's scar.

Riza was done cutting the fruit and made her way from the corner of the room towards Havoc's bed. She caught glance of the scar on Roy's tummy and felt a wave of guilt emerging in her system. She has always felt guilty about it.

"Now we can both be called Scar as well!" Roy made a remark as Havoc continued giggling.

"Yeah." Havoc said, "He can't keep the name all to himself."

The two men stop joking when they saw the bitter expression on Riza's face.

"Is there something wrong?" Riza asked when she realized that the two men was staring at her. "Is there something on my face? Is there anything in my hair? I knew I should have tied it up." Riza said as she check herself in a small mirror on the little table nest to Havoc's bed.

Roy and Havoc tried to stop themselves from laughing but it was of to no avail.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Lieutenant. It's nothing." Havoc said.

"Yeah, nothing. It's just that," Roy said, "Just know, you reacted like a teenage girl who is very obsessed with her appearance. You looked so funny!"

Riza continued to stare at them awkwardly. "Whatever you say." Riza handed the bowl she filled with fruits to Havoc, "The two of you help yourselves while I go and check with the nurse."

"Why do you need to get yourself checked? Are you injured? I knew it! The old geezer must've hurt you!" Roy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, sir. I just want to make sure that there is no leakage of nitrous oxide."

"Why?"

"Nitrous oxide? Isn't that the laughing gas?" Havoc asked.

"Precisely." Riza replied, "The two of you have been laughing for no reason. So I am worried."

"Well my dear Lieutenant, if what you suspect is true, then wouldn't you be laughing along with us." Roy said. "Or are you somehow immune to the laughing gas?" Roy teased her with a smirk.

"Of course I am not, sir," Riza said. "Well, I better leave now. Hayate is alone at home."

"Alright, see you later. Thanks for coming." Havoc said.

"And Colonel," Riza said before she left, "Be nice to Lieutenant Havoc."

"Of course, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

A few seconds after Riza was out of sight, Roy noticed that Riza has forgotten to take her grocery bag with her.

"Well, I guess I better go and send this to her apartment." Roy said to Havoc and made his way to the door before nodding slightly to Havoc. "Later."

"Sure. Thanks for coming, sir." He watched Roy made his way out of the room. "They've planned to go home together from the very start, haven't they?" Havoc said to himself and chuckled.

Roy walked slowly. He did not plan on catching up with his aide. In fact, he was planning to drop by her apartment. 'Maybe she'll ask me to stay for lunch. Perhaps dinner as well.' Roy thought.

"Colonel,"

Roy looked up and saw Riza making her way towards him. 'So much for lunch and dinner prepared by Ms. Hawkeye.' Roy thought.

"I forgot to take it," She said. "Sorry to trouble you, sir."

"No problem," Roy replied. He was about to hand the grocery bag to Riza but changed his mind. "Why don't I just help you carry this home? You better not argue with me this time or all these might end up on the floor again." Roy said while gesturing towards the objects in the brown bag.

"Thank you, sir. You are very considerate. Perhaps you are a finer gentleman in comparison to the Fuhrer," Riza teased him.

"Of course. Now, lets talk about lunch."

**This is too long isn't it? But it is definitely a one-shot. I just can't break it into chapters. Not too much Royai though. I'll work on one soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Comments and Critiques are highly appreciated.**


End file.
